


All I want for Christmas... 中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Conjunx Endura, Cute, Mutual Pining, Presents
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>擎天柱一向对地球传统十分感兴趣，而圣诞节则是他最喜欢的节日之一。领袖从不参加派对，所以擎天柱并没有参加基地里的圣诞聚会。但即使是擎天柱也有一个特殊的愿望，一个他准备在圣诞节许下的愿望...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas... 中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombieheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/gifts), [The TF Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+TF+Fandom).
  * A translation of [All I want for Christmas...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515205) by [Zombieheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/pseuds/Zombieheroine). 



> 昨天晚上我在妈妈小时候住的房子的厨房里一次性写完了它，因为我想点关于圣诞节的文章。我自己修改了一部分，但我想让所有人都看看。  
> 我觉得这还挺可爱的，但我是个芬兰人，所以读起来可能会有一点点悲伤。  
> 圣诞快乐！

擎天柱对人类传统十分感兴趣，尤其是那些塞伯坦人在自己的文化基础上无法理解的传统。和平和勇气是他个人最为支持的部分，如果是这些精神品质在鼓舞人类做出进步，那就再好不过了。所以在十一月中旬，当擎天柱听到一个本地娱乐电台的主播们开始闲聊时，这个“圣诞节”迅速引起了他的关注。

 

他并没有对下属们和人类盟友提起这件事，因为他不确定自己身为领袖是否适合谈论这个话题，但显然他并不必特地说出来。

 

十一月份最后一周的某一天，特工富勒有些憔悴地来检查汽车人和他们的基地。他戴了副墨镜，还带着一大瓶水，除此之外，还希望他们说话的声音能小一些。

 

当擎天柱问起出了什么事时，富勒的答案是“部门的圣诞派对”。

 

接着，在十二月的第一周，神子带来了三个装满饰品的大纸箱，并坚称要把这个基地布置得“更有节日氛围些”。她带了不少亮绿色，红色和金色的丝带，同样颜色的装饰球，一串串小彩灯和一个小型的雪人塑料雕像。

 

隔板在神子的要求下陪她逛遍了整个镇子，买回来所有需要的装饰品，而当杰克和拉斐尔也开始兴奋地加入神子的装饰队伍时，其他人也好奇起来。他们凑近三个孩子，擎天柱站在一边，兴致勃勃地听着。

 

“这是为了圣诞。”拉斐尔的手臂上挂满了闪闪发亮的毛绒丝带，在大黄蜂询问节日的主题时露出微笑。

 

“圣诞节是基督教用于庆祝的最重要的节日之一！我的家人都是教徒，妈妈，外婆和姑母在整个十二月里天天烹饪庆祝，每周六我们都会去教堂，参加慈善活动。在圣诞夜所有人都聚集在外婆的大房子里吃完饭，等到第二天我们会去做弥撒，庆祝上帝之子的生日，接着就能打开礼物，去姑母家吃大餐。”

 

“噢，所以这是个宗教节日。”阿尔茜扭头看向目瞪口呆的杰克。

 

“嗯......好吧，从起源上来说是的。”杰克回答，“我不知道，我家从没那么虔诚地信教。我妈妈的姐姐和她们的妈妈会过来住几天......我的表兄们都成年并且有了自己的家室，所以绝大多数时候他们只寄卡片或者打个电话问候。有一次我们去滑了次雪，但那是在我父母离婚之前了......”

 

“所以......不是宗教节日？”阿尔茜皱起眉头。

 

杰克耸耸肩，“好吧，某种意义上是的，起源上来说是的，随便吧。”

 

“那为什么你要庆祝？”救护车一边听着谈话，一边紧紧盯着把装饰物丢得到处都是的神子。

 

“这是个传统。”杰克争辩道。

 

“那你庆祝什么呢？”救护车眯起光镜。

 

杰克和拉斐尔互相看了眼，显然不知道该说些什么。

 

拉斐尔上前一步，接受了这个挑战，“在一个叫基督教的宗教神话中，有一位神明转生为人，他牺牲了自己让所有人类的邪恶得以被原谅，圣诞节就是他的生日。”

 

“不如说是我们正式庆祝的日子。”杰克补充道。

 

拉斐尔点点头，“没错，由于圣诞的日期固定在12月25日，所以它取代了另一个非宗教性节日，冬至。这是太阳在北半球日照时间最短的一天，在这之后，地球再次旋转，日照时间就会变得越来越长。很多非基督教的古老教派，特别是在欧洲大陆上的那些，相信地球的季节交替符合人的生命周期，而冬天则对应着人的死亡。”

 

“哇哦，听起来很乐观。”阿尔茜轻笑着，在装饰彩灯突然亮起来时皱起眉。

 

“事实上这还代表了死亡与新生。”拉斐尔提醒道，“大部分装饰的传统，甚至是圣诞糖果，都是旧教的文化遗产。现在基督教已经几乎被新教所取代，但在这过程中那些新的和旧的传统融合在了一起。”

 

“在日本不是！”神子兴高采烈地加入话题，挂在杰克的肩膀上试图给他安个闪闪发亮的红色驯鹿鼻，“我们只是喜欢礼物和美学价值！我的手机就是父母在上个圣诞节送给我的，我喜欢圣诞大餐，我家也会开派对！这是我第一次在地球的另一边过圣诞节，不管你们喜不喜欢，我都要好好过一次节！”

 

杰克试图反抗那只红色的假鼻子，但在神子给他戴上毛茸茸的驯鹿头饰时放弃了挣扎。接着她宣布要在基地里弹圣诞颂歌的重金属版本，显然汽车人们要在剩余的十二月里一直听到这首歌。

 

如果擎天柱发现任何东西讨人喜欢且有趣时，他就不会对此过多反对，但领袖没有意识到圣诞派对即将到来。

 

三个孩子都打算和家人一起度过圣诞夜和接下来的几天，不过和其他人一样，他们和自己的保镖汽车人在23号去搜罗更多的装饰品，例如带彩灯的巨大塑料圣诞树，食物，适合的音乐和电影以及其他东西。而当神子开始公放第一张圣诞CD，名叫《Jingle Bell Rock》的歌曲开始在基地里回响时，擎天柱委婉地以出门逛一圈的理由离开。

 

基地外漆黑一片，来往的车辆也很少。但当他通过高速公路后却意外地遇上了交通堵塞，通常情况下擎天柱喜欢行驶在限速不那么紧的宽敞公路上，但鉴于他经常开的路线被堵住了，领袖只好驶向小镇。

 

贾斯帕的街道上几乎空无一人，擎天柱庞大的车型毫无障碍地行驶在较为狭窄的道路上，而有了更多的移动空间，领袖很乐意放慢车速，好好看看小镇。

 

明天就是圣诞夜，擎天柱对这个节日的调查也因此提前。人们会在圣诞节准备糖果，贺卡，装饰品和圣诞特别电视节目，但这个节日也会带来压力和担忧，因为他们不得不打电话给讨厌的亲戚和面对大量的购物开销。

 

虽然擎天柱无法完全理解，但礼物是圣诞节的核心部分之一，孩子们会写下一份自己想要的礼物清单，他们对赠予礼物也抱有同样的热忱。

 

富勒特工有一天和领袖坦白，称自己完全不知道该给达比护士买些什么礼物。擎天柱很快理解了他的问题，并归类为在窘迫的财政预算和贫乏的想象力下不知如何追求潜在的配偶。

 

一想到伴侣，擎天柱的火种就抽痛起来，而当他说出自己心中的完美礼物是刻着名言警句的长剑或匕首时，领袖就知道他的意见派不上用场。

 

圣诞节中擎天柱最喜欢的部分就是那些彩灯。贾斯帕的电灯柱上挂着雪花和星星形状的霓虹灯，商家也换上自己的装饰灯，人们用相同的方式点缀着自己的房子和院子。此时的天空漆黑一片，刺骨的寒风呼啸而过，金色和黄色的灯光星星点点地在小镇上逐渐亮起，与挂着拐杖糖和丝带的碧绿色圣诞树一起，在夜空下相映成趣。连成一片的温暖灯海看起来就像塞伯坦的节日，这让擎天柱既暖心又感到思乡的痛苦。

 

领袖驶过小镇，转弯后准备重新逛一圈，当拉斐尔在基地里说出圣诞节的历史和“真正的意义”时，其中包含的和平的意识让擎天柱忍不住露出微笑，而在第一次世界大战期间的1914圣诞停战期也使他产生了共鸣。在整个十二月里，他不止一次希望塞伯坦曾经也有这样一个节日。

 

繁星缀满夜空，宽敞的道路上空无一人，冰凉的夜风吹拂在卡车身上让他精神一振。擎天柱一时心血来潮，驶向一条泥泞的狭窄小路，爬上山坡后停在悬崖边，在这里他能眺望整个小镇，欣赏照亮了天空的灯光。领袖安静地停在原地，他能感到自己离星星更近了些，远处的灯海形成了令人难以置信的美景。

 

关于圣诞节奇迹有很多种说法，擎天柱最相信人类救世主的诞生这个神话版本。不过在一片安静的夜晚，地球的这一面正逐渐背向太阳，给贾斯帕带来更加浓稠深邃的夜色，这让他忍不住思索是不是该试试他的运气。毕竟，占据半个地球人口的居民们正对着大餐许下埋藏在心底最深处的愿望。

 

擎天柱沉思着，衡量他的选择和可能带来的后果。他现在还有那个特殊的私人频道的联系信息和进入密码，领袖曾多次打算删除它们，但总是能找到借口来说服自己，大部分时候他会用“还有很多人知道这些信息，不必要强迫自己删除”这个理由，但即使如此，擎天柱依旧偷偷地希望什么时候他会再用到这个频道。

 

毕竟在一切希望成真之前，你得先许个愿。

 

擎天柱定下结论，他不会因此有什么损失。于是他打开频道，输入密码，开始呼叫威震天。

 

信号传至另一个端口，等待着威震天的回应。他的呼叫没有被屏蔽。擎天柱的火种砰砰直跳。

 

嗡鸣声戛然而止，有人接听了。

 

“不敢相信，你还存着我的频道。”威震天的声音在擎天柱耳根响起。

 

领袖的火种提了起来，向机体传来一阵脉冲，“不敢相信，你居然回复了。”

 

“我从不错过任何一个挑战。”威震天回应道。

 

“我知道。”擎天柱带着笑意，他身上的凹陷和划痕就是最好的证明。即使如此，他依旧感到舒心高兴。

 

“你当然知道。你想要什么？为什么打给我？”威震天直奔主题。

 

领袖嗯了一声，自己也不知道，他在这个安静的晚上许下了一个自私的小愿望。如果真的有理由，他既不知道是什么，也不知道该怎么告诉别人。

 

“因为快到圣诞节了。”他说。

 

“我知道。”威震天嘲讽地笑了一声。

 

“你居然知道？”擎天柱毫不掩饰他的惊愕。

 

“很不幸，我知道。”他回应道，“我的医官是个地球文化的粉丝，他还想让剩余的船员跟他一起过这个愚蠢的节日。我刚才还看见击倒给我的空军指挥身上挂满有毒的有机植物（※圣诞花）并以此为借口骚扰他。”

 

挂有机植物这个新概念让擎天柱感到有些困惑，但他打算闭口不谈，“虽然不知道挂植物意味着什么，但我听说这是个很棒的节日，提醒人们记得和平和所牵挂的人。”

 

威震天有些不满，“怪不得你那么激动，听起来很合你的口味。但这不能解释为什么我的船员也要过节。”

 

“可能只是因为美学价值。”擎天柱好心地补充道。

 

“嗯，听起来像是。”威震天回答。

 

他们安静了一会，通讯链接保持着畅通。领袖能听到自己，也能听到威震天熟悉的沉重呼吸声。

 

“为什么打给我？”威震天放柔声音，擎天柱已经很久没有听到他用这种语气说话。他的火种在舱内横冲直撞，带来甜蜜的疼痛感，他自己的声音也不自觉地变温柔。

 

“因为我想。”他低声说道，“因为今天是圣诞夜，前几周有一个朋友询问我对礼物的建议，这让我想起了很多事。”

 

“想起什么？”威震天催促道。

 

“一份我曾经想，但最终没有送出去的礼物。”擎天柱回答。

 

“什么礼物？给谁？”显然破坏大帝有些不耐烦了。

 

“送给我希望能成为我的伴侣的人。”

 

“哦？我怎么从来不知道你还有暗恋对象？”刚才的暴躁一扫而空，擎天柱第一次听到威震天用这么轻的声音说话，几乎模糊不清。

 

“我的确有。”领袖叹了口气，“我原本想送给它一把定做的武器，上面刻着一首诗的诗句的匕首。虽然我觉得这个建议帮不上我的朋友。”

 

“那你朋友的约会对象一定不是个真正的战士，不然这是件最好的礼物。”威震天回答。

 

又是一阵沉默，通讯另一头传来的轻柔呼吸声让擎天柱忍不住放任自己想象起威震天就站在自己身旁。

 

威震天打破了沉默，“我想你了。”他生硬地叹了口气，承认道，像是对这个事实感到愤怒不已。

 

领袖深吸一口气，“你知道我永远不会加入霸天虎。”他温柔地回答。

 

“当然，但我还是想你。”威震天嘲讽地哼了一声，或许是在嘲笑自己。

 

擎天柱一言不发，耳边只有自己的呼吸声。他沉浸在听见威震天真实的情感的喜悦中，而领袖的回答“我也是。”他坦白道。

 

威震天呼出一口气，通讯链接内传来噼里啪啦的杂音，擎天柱能听见他咽了口口水。

 

领袖感到自己开始头晕目眩起来，不知哪来的勇气敦促他开了口，“你知道，如果当时有合适的机会，我还是会把这份礼物送出去。因为......我依旧有和奥利安同样的情感。”

 

对面传来了更多杂音，接着就是长时间的安静。威震天的声音一贯严厉，但在回答时他放轻语调，“那就再好不过了，因为我就是震天威。”

 

如果领袖此时不在车载模式，那他的冷凝液说不定会顺着管道从光学镜里流出来。他深深地吸了一口气，感谢那些他不了解的神明或是地球节日的精髓给予他这样一个机会。擎天柱将把这个小小的真相深埋在火种深处，直到他生命的终点。

 

“威震天？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“圣诞快乐。”

 

威震天哼了一声，擎天柱能想象到他会翻个白眼再挂断通讯，但破坏大帝最终送出了自己的礼物：“圣诞快乐，擎天柱。”


End file.
